Quotev Wiki
Quotev is a hell site. Bad and naughty children get sent to Quotev to atone for their sins. You can write stories, make quizzes and polls and surveys. You can join groups and chat and have the best time of your life. It is filled with fangirls and boys ranging in the ages but everyone is treated equally. You don't have to love BTS, 1D or BVB or even anime to join. You just can. Join the groups that are weird and quirky. Quotev is also home to a really big amount of roleplayers who RP anything and everything. It really is an amazing site and with the newest update to mobile, it is even better. Stories Anyone with an account can make a story; normally, people start a story and then go back when ever they want and update it. You can have as many stories you'd like, and they can be about almost about anything. Mature stories do exist on Quotev, however they are usually removed from the search lists and will only appear on the writer's profile, even if reported. Other users can comment on your stories, and you can reply to them if you'd like. Like any website, there will often times be hate, or negative comments. If they continue to pester or annoy you, you can block them if you'd like. Other users can also heart, also known as favorite or like, your story to get frequent reminders of when the story updates. Quizzes and Polls Quizzes and polls could also be created, but only by registered Quotev users. The quizzes and polls, also like stories, can be liked. They are separated into many categories such as Humor, Romance or Horror. An example of a popular type of quiz is 'Can I Make You Laugh?', made by many users. For quizzes, they are usually knowledge or personality, but on surveys and polls, they can be answered by typing your answer or choosing an answer respectively. If you choose your answer, you could see the choices that other people have put. On Quotev, many people make quizzes and polls. Many are popular. But, if you make your own quiz, maybe your quiz/poll will get as popular! Quizzes can also be used to RP (Role Play). Somewhat unique to Quotev is the WWYFF/WWFFY quiz (although they are also seen less commonly in story format). Groups You can join or create groups that pique your interests. Whatever you want to talk about. You find other people who share the same hobbies and personality traits and talents. You can also use them to get the word out, like if you wanted to make your story or quiz popular. Groups can also be used as role playing centers, where specific types of roleplay is played. Many of these groups require your admission to be permitted - you must be admitted by the group's creator before you can join or see topics. Groups have recently been the subject of much confusion do to a March update. The 'browse groups' button was removed and you instead had to use the search bar to search for groups. Many users fail to realize this, however. You can access the main groups that Quotev has created by going to the published section on your profile, then scrolling to the bottom and clicking the 'Visit the Writing Group' link. There, it would take you to the Writing group. If you want to go to the help group, then go to the help page and click 'Visit the help group'. Activity Much like Facebook, you can write down a random thought or what you're doing. It can be shared with followers or everyone. It is also often used for shout outs, to other users. Plus, you're notified if you're mentioned in an activity, as well as journals. Many users call activities RAs (Recent Activity). Many other users call the home page of Quotev 'the feed' as well. The feed can be alive or dead; the feed is 'alive' when many of their followers are posting activities, but the feed is 'dead', only a few are posting them. Takeovers are phenomenons which can also occur on the feed. A takeover is when a group of people become a character/ thing (there was once school textbooks, Dora the Explorer and Planet takeover, I kid you not) and takeover the whole entire feed for periods of time. Notifications Whenever you log on or when you're already on you get notifications on things like: A favorite story was updated, someone left you a comment, someone commented on a story or quiz you made, when someone wants to add you to their story or when someone mentioned you in an activity. It is possible to amass quite a number of these if you're away for a while and with the right circumstances! It can also be a spam from a friend or a random follower (But don't be afraid to use it). You can also get notifications on your mobile device. To do so, open Chrome. This works on Android and Desktop, so don't worry. iPhone and iPad are not yet supported, unfortunately. First, click on the green padlock icon (or white page icon) in Chrome's address bar, and make sure Notifications are set to always allow. If there is no notifications option, click on the 'Site Settings' option and make sure Notifications are enabled. FAQ's Any Questions about Quotev? Visit here to see if your questions are answered! Category:About Me Category:Layouts